


You rock my world - NicoMaki

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: LL fanfics (both for μ's and Aqours) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, F/F, Headcanon, Lime, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: Maki has always been crushing on Nico, but she doesn't know if she should confess to her. Luckily, she will experience something she has never done... With Nico.
Relationships: Girl x Girl - Relationship, Lesbians - Relationship, Nishikino Maki & Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Yuri - Relationship
Series: LL fanfics (both for μ's and Aqours) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	You rock my world - NicoMaki

Maki has been a member of μ's for three years. Though she enjoyed being a member of an idol group, she had started developing feelings for Nico, but she couldn't understand why she felt this way. Indeed, Nico was a good friend, but then? What happens next? Will their friendship stay the same? Will she be able to tell her she's something more than a friend? She couldn't just come to her and say: «Hey, Nico. You know, I like you more than a friend. Can we be a couple» no, no she couldn't. And it's not that she would reject her, because of her love towards her, and not for a boy. Nico was open-minded enough to understand anyway. But what Maki feared the most was Nico being already in love with someone else, such as Nozomi or Eli. She's already close enough to Nozomi. What if they...

«Ugh! Stop, Maki! You have to concentrate and compose the song! You don't like Nico. It's just a phase...» Maki said to herself while she was alone in the music room. In two weeks μ's will participate in the next Love Live, so the song had to be ready. 

But suddenly, Nico came up to her mind. She saw her black braiding hair, her smile, her red eyes, and even listened to her "Nico Nico Nii". Without understanding it, she completely forgot about the song she was about to compose and started playing the "You rock my world" on the piano, which was one of Michael Jackson's songs.  
-  
-  
-  
"Hey, Maki, what are you doing? We've already begun our practice in the roof"

It was Nico entering the music room. Maki's face turned red.

"Oh, did you? It seems I forgot it..."

"Maki, the one who usually gets late it's Honoka. Why it is you now?"

"Meh... I was just composing a song and the melody dragged me. Let's go upstairs now"

"Before we get there let me ask you something" Nico stated

"What is it?"

Nico paused for some minutes.

"Rin told me you find me cute and hot. Is that true?" 

Maki blushed even more. She had never told Rin about her crush on Nico, but her reactions when Nico was talking to her, were "proving" it. So... Maybe Rin jumped into conclusions.

"What's that? I don't get you"

"Stop acting like tsundere. I can see it myself you get blushed when you're around me, or you seem like distant. Stop doing that"

"I-I don't like you, okay? Rin is making up things!"

She tried to sound confident, but her heart rate had increased.

"You're already with Nozomi, right? We can't be together anyway"

"Nozomi dates Eli in case you didn't know" Nico answered

Maki paused.

«Does that mean I can be with Nico?» she thought

"Alright! I don't care anyway! If you want to be with Nozomi then fine... It's okay with me"

"I don't want to, Maki because..."

She approached her.

"I like you too. Since the first day I saw you. But I wasn't brave enough to tell you. Now I can be all yours" 

She hugged Maki and kissed her on the mouth. Then Maki grabbed Nico's bottoms trying to take off her skirt. Nico did the same, though she took off Maki's shirt and throwed it on the piano.

"Do you want me to show how I can do it?" Nico asked

"Show, baby. I'm turned on right now!" 

Then Nico took off Maki's trousers while Maki was taking off Nico's panties. She stroked her hair and then her girlfriend's buttoms. 

"More, please! Don't be so amateur" Nico said, while she was grabbing Maki's breasts. She placed her chin on her ribcage.

"Give me your tongue, so I can show you who I really am" she whispered and hold Maki's face to stroke tenderly her tongue, with her own tongue. 

"Maki, when we graduate, promise me you'll marry me"

"I will Nico. But now put your clothes on. If others start and reaching for us, they'll see us in this mess. I want to be careful when I tell them"

"Can we continue at your home? Your parents will be at the hospital right?"

"Yes they will. You can come. I promise I'll make you get burn this night!"

**Author's Note:**

> **I tried once to write a sex scene, but it didn't get so graphic. I would say... It was passionate. So, I tried to re-do this with NicoMaki. I REALLY love this ship though. Hope you won't cringe with the text xD As you can see, Maki promised Nico they will continue... yeah. This. In her house. But we can guess it'll be more intense. I won't get into details :)**


End file.
